unveggietalesfandomcom-20200214-history
75 Favorite Very Veggie Tunes!
Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # God Is Bigger (from Tales From the Crisper story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # King Darius Suite (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # We've Got Some News, King Darius (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # Fear Not, Daniel (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # You Were In His Hand (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # We Are The Grapes Of Wrath (from The Grapes of Wrath in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") # Some Veggies Went To Sea (from Larry's Lagoon in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") # The Forgiveness Song (from Larry's Lagoon in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") # Busy, Busy (from The Story of Flibber-o-loo in "Are You My Neighbor?") # Love Your Neighbor (from The Story of Flibber-o-loo in "Are You My Neighbor?") # Silly Songs with Larry: The Hairbrush Song (from "Are You My Neighbor?") # I Can Be Your Friend (from The Gourds Must Be Crazy in "Are You My Neighbor?") # Silly Songs with Larry: Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") # Good Morning George (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") # Think Of Me (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") # The Bunny Song (Reprise/I Tried to Be Patient; from "Rack, Shack and Benny") # The Bunny Song (New & Improved version from "A Very Silly Sing-A-Long"; Originally from "Rack, Shack and Benny") # Stand Up! (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") # Silly Songs with Larry: Love My Lips (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") # Big Things Too (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") # Silly Songs with Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from "A Very Silly Sing-A-Long") # It's Laura's Fault (from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space") # Larry-Boy (from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space") # The Promised Land (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") # The Lord Has Given (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") # Keep Walking (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") # The Lord Has Given (Reprise; from "Josh and the Big Wall!") # The Promised Land (Reprise; from "Josh and the Big Wall!") # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") # I'm So Blue (from "Madame Blueberry") # Stuff-Mart Suite (from "Madame Blueberry") # Salesmunz Rap (from "Madame Blueberry") # Thankfulness Song (from "Madame Blueberry") # Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart (The Blue Danube; from "Madame Blueberry") # Love Songs with Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger (from "Madame Blueberry") # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from "The End of Silliness?") # I Love My Duck (from "King George and the Ducky") # I Must Have It (from "King George and the Ducky") # There Once Was a Man (from "King George and the Ducky") # The Selfish Song (from "King George and the Ducky") # Silly Songs with Larry: Endangered Love (from "King George and the Ducky") # The Battle Prelude (from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen) # Haman's Song (from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen) # The Battle Is Not Ours (from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen) # Lost Puppies (from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen) # Happy Ki-Yi Birthday # Dream of a Dozen Cactus # Oh Little Joe I (McPotiphar's Song) # I'm Blue # Oh Little Joe II (Jail Cell) # Mayor's Dream # Oh Little Joe III (Instrumental) # Another Easter Day # 113 Years Ago # You Didn't Listen Ebenezer # Boids # Hope's Song # Another Easter Day (reprise) # Sport Utility Vehicle # I Want to Dance # I Want to Dance (disco) # Silly Song - Schoolhouse Polka (Sumo of the Opera) # Wrestlers of Japan (Sumo of the Opera) # A Joking Sumo (Sumo of the Opera) # He's Accepted the Challenge (Sumo of the Opera) # He's Accepted the Challenge (Reprise) (Sumo of the Opera) # A Sumo Can't Go Wrong (Sumo of the Opera) # The Feeling of Finishing (Sumo of the Opera) # Silly Song - The Blues With Larry (Duke and the Great Pie War) # What Can a Baby Do? (Babysitter in Denile from Duke and the Great Pie War) # Ballad of the Pie War (Duke and the Great Pie War) # Ballad of the Pie War (Reprise) (Duke and the Great Pie War) Category:CDS Category:SoundTrack